


A Nightmare, Nothing More

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, I think?, Innocent Reader, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Slave, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, Virginity, literally entirely smut, there is like no plot, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This had to be a nightmare, you woke up in an unfamiliar place, with no memories of how you got there. You're convinced that you must be dreaming, it must be a nightmare, that is until the dark figure of the Supreme Leader of The First Order enters the room. He informs you that you're some sort of 'gift' for him...you're completely unsure of what that means but you hate yourself for the attraction you feel and unfortunately he can sense that.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	A Nightmare, Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing Kylo soooo I really hope I did him justice! I had fun writing it. Right now i'm planning on this being a one shot but I do kind of have a backstory for reader...we'll see. This is extremely self indulgent, I wanted to write this so I did. I hope you like it!

_You’re dreaming. You’re dreaming. You’ll wake up soon. This is a nightmare. Nothing more. Wake up. Wake up._

The voice in your head was telling you that but you found it harder and harder to believe the longer you could smell industrial cleaning products,the longer you felt the cold sterility of somewhere far far from your regular life. You lifted your head to look around your surroundings, it hadn’t changed from when you buried your head in your hands and told yourself repeatedly it couldn’t be real. _It’s a nightmare. Wake up. Wake up!_ The voice in your head was desperate, because the prospect of this not being a dream meant something had gone very, very wrong.

You couldn’t remember exactly how you ended up wherever you were, your mother had told you to get home as soon as you could and then things were…foggy. You couldn’t remember getting here at all.The last thing you even hazily remembered was the strange way your mother had looked at you when you got home, she was dressed, as always, impeccably, standing by the large window that looked out over the city,and looking at you with, what was that? Fear? In hindsight it seemed like fear but maybe that was because you knew now where you would end up.

You had tried the blast doors when you had first, what, woken up?But of course they wouldn’t open. There was a panel on the wall for a hand scan and every time you put your palm against it to test if it would open for you, there had been blink of a red light and an angry beeping noise. You hadn’t really expected it to open, it had been wishful thinking, but no, you got the feeling you were not supposed to wander away from this room. So you had sank onto the ground by a wall and put your head in your hands, you told yourself it was a dream and not to panic even as panic was beginning to settle in.

You looked around the room, still trying to convince yourself it was a dream, even though all your senses pointed towards it not being a dream. It had the look ofliving quarters, or an apartment, but the feeling was wrong. There was no art, no windows that you could see, nothing that indicated where in the galaxy it could be or what kind of person might reside there. There was a high quality looking holoprojector on a table towards the center of the room, and comfortable enough looking seating around it. Then there was a bed and a desk and that was it. From what you could tell, there were a couple other doors leading off of this one, maybe one to a refresher and otherwise, you didn’t bother trying. You had the overwhelming feeling of being trapped. The room was austere to say the least. You could have turned on the holoprojector or searched through the desk if you had really wanted but something kept you on the ground, not touching any of the stuff in the room. You did notice a slight hum from the ground, a slight vibration, maybe just the heating unit, that seemed to barely work, or the building you were in was on a planet that needed an extreme amount of air filtration.

You were trying to piece together your memories, any snippets of talking, or movement you remembered but it was all a blank. There wasn’t anything. You wracked your brain, but all that stuck out was your mother’s expression. If you were in danger, she would get you out of it, she was important, she knew all the right people, the right politicians, she would be able to get you home. As the thought crossed your brain and calmed you, the doors opened and all the panic from before was back. You stood up hurriedly so you were no longer cowering on the floor as the person entered the room. Your eyes flicked up to find the hulking form of a man standing in the doorway. The first thing you noticed was how large he was, he seemed too big even for the room which wasn’t small. His shoulders were broad, he was thick through his chest and he was tall, he would tower over you if you stood next to one another. The second thing you noticed was how dark he appeared, not just his clothes but his hair, his eyes, he was a shroud of darkness and then energy that seemed to radiate off of him was dark, menacing, powerful. You had tried to think of what you would say to the first person you met but for some reason all those thoughts dropped out of your head when he came in. The atmosphere in the room shifted so drastically, you forgot everything.

He looked you up and down, you shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of his eyes on you. His lip twisted up in a look of contempt,

“This is General Hux’s idea of a gift?” When he spoke this, it didn’t sound like it was to you or even for your benefit, it was to himself, an irritated scoff.

“What?” You asked, your eyes sliding over to look at his face. It didn’t match the energy he gave off, he was handsome, older than you, but not old, well groomed, with a authoritative face, waves of black hair and full lips that were currently curled in that look of anger. His eyes snapped to yours as you spoke, they too seemed to crackle with dark energy. Finally you managed to come up with the questions you had wanted to ask when you saw another person,

“Where am I?” You asked, “What am I doing here? Who are you?” Your voice was weaker than you meant it to sound but something about him sent a pulse of fear through your gut. Your legs were shaking where you stood and as he strode towards you it took all your courage not to turn and run. You had been right, when he stood in front of you he was quite a lot taller than you, you felt too young, too small, too quiet and too unsure suddenly. You should have yelled those questions at him but suddenly it felt different. His hand shot out and he suddenly grabbed your jaw, his thumb pressing into one side, his fingers on the other. Your jaw immediately felt crushed in the vice grip and you struggled back only for his fingers to tighten, keeping you there. He turned your head this way and that, looking you over.

“He sends me a stupid little whore as a gift?” His voice was tense, like he could snap at any second, like he was ready to break your neck at any second.

“I’m _not_ a whore,” You were relieved to hear the strength return to your voice, like the word whore had brought it back. You were still in his grip though, and he stepped even closer to you after you growled at him.His eyes examined your face, taking in every little detail as if searching for something.

“You’re right,” he said. “ _You_ are not a whore. _You’re_ a slave.” He said. Your body was pressed into his now, he had stepped right up into you and he was holding your jaw to keep you there. The crushing feeling in your jaw turned into a dull throb of pain. Before you could open your mouth to retort, to shout that you were not a slave either his eyes narrowed and he pulled the hand at your jaw away and gave you a sharp slap across the side of the face. “I don’t want to anymore insolence, girl.” He snarled, it was like he had read your mind, it was like he knew you were going to argue with him.

“I’m not--”

Your words were met with another sharp smack across the face and then a searing pain through your scalp as he grabbed the hair on the top of your head and twisted his fingers through it, tilting your head back to meet his gaze. You hated yourself for thinking he was handsome, you hated yourself for the pulse that his hand in your hair sent through your body. You had never felt something like this because of another person, and for it to happen because of _him_ , it shocked you.

“You’re mine now, and you will obey me.” His eyes were wild, dark, furious. You tried to struggle, trying to rip away from him, trying to fight off the hand in your hair but as you struggled his grip tightened. You felt like he’d rip your hair straight out of your head if you kept struggling, _but that would be better than this, wouldn’t it?_ You thought this even has the pain in your head mounted and tears burned in your eyes. “On your knees, now.”

“No!” You screamed.

“Do you even know who you speak to?” He asked, his voice still full of cold fury buthe was actually wondering if you even recognized who he was and where you were.

“No and I don’t care!” You cried, still trying to get away from him.

“You stupid little girl.” He seemed a little bored of you now, “You’re screaming at the Master of the Knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order.” His expression seemed to shift towards sardonic as he spoke.

Your mind started to race, The First Order, you knew it. It was inescapable and their leader, Kylo Ren was one of the most feared men in all of the galaxy. The only reason you pulled this from your memory was a conversation you had overheard your mother having only a few weeks previously. The fear must have permeated your expression cause he looked vaguely pleased with himself.

“Now, on your knees.” Kylo said, deadly dangerous. You still couldn’t bring yourself to shift to your knees so he gave your head a shake by the grip he still had in your hair. “I won’t ask again.” He said. When you didn’t move immediately he shoved you down towards the ground, your knees smacked against the floor and your head was jerked back by your hair, still being forced to look up at him. You immediately started to struggle to get back to your feet but as you tried to push yourself up you realized you couldn’t move your legs. They were locked into their position on the floor. You couldn’t even wiggle them and the pressure was more and more intense the harder you tried. You felt as though your muscles had seized up, making their movement impossible.

“You can choose to obey, or I can force you to. Either is fine with me.” He said. Kylo crouched down in front of you so he was almost level with you. He dropped his hand from your hair and he cupped your chin with his leather gloved fingers, his hand was almost gentle and it surprised you. The touch burned into your skin and you found yourself wishing he was ugly. Wishing there was no part of you that was attracted to him.His other hand came up and softly stroked the cheek he had smacked twice, his fingers trailing along the line of your jaw. His hard gaze met your fearful one, “I’m going to use you in whatever way I see fit,” He said, “And you will do as I say or I can make whatever life you might have left very unpleasant. Do you understand?” His voice was indifferent to your fear and somehow your body was also indifferent to your fear. You were buzzing all over, your hands felt warm and twitchy with excitement. Your chest hummed and you had to swallow to wet your throat. Was there any point in fighting? You hung your head but didn’t answer.

“Answer me,” He said.

“Yes.” You said, making your voice as snarky and bratty as you could even though you were giving him the answer he wanted. Kylo straightened up again, pulling his gloves off, one after the other they fell to the ground and his bare hands were right in front of you, working on undoing his trousers. Your heart beat faster, but you couldn’t tell if it was fear or…excitement? No! Why would you be excited for this? You let out a whimper as his pants came undone. You tugged at your legs, hoping suddenly they would give way and you would be able to…to what? Run away? Where would you go? There was nothing for it. You shut your eyes, scared to admit that this was your only choice,

“Open your mouth,” His voice was unquestioning, unrelenting. You knew what you had to do, and you knew for whatever reason you were vaguely interested. You opened your mouth but kept your eyes closed. Anticipation and fear prickled at the back of your neck, but there was still heat pooling in your belly. There had been something about the combination of his forceful words, the way he grabbed you, and the way he looked that had set you on fire against your will.

Right as you were wondering when something might happen, you felt his cock against your mouth and right as you registered that he thrust forward into your mouth. You gasped around it and opened your mouth wider. Your eyes flew open and you looked up at him, his hand went to the back of your head and he grabbed at a fistful of your hair, tugging you down onto his cock. That, combined with the thrust of his hips, forced his dick to the back of your throat. You gagged hard, trying to rip your head back but he held you there, forcing his cock deeper into your throat.Spit filled your mouth, dripping around his cock as your throat worked against the intrusion You thought you were going to die, to pass out or throw up, your stomach flipped, tingles shot up and down your body and that pulsing pool of heat in your belly melted farther. Your legs, still trapped against the floor, felt like they wouldn’t be able to hold you up even if they could move. They would shake like jelly. He tugged you back off of his cock and looked down at you. Strings of saliva clung to your lips, connecting your mouth to his cock. You gasped for air, trying to catch your breath as he watched you. Embarrassment, and your own disgusting excitement colored your cheeks as he stared at you, probably looking as vulgar as could be.

As you tried to catch your breath you felt another intrusion, different but just as shocking. He was in your mind, he could see your thoughts. He could see each feeling you had had for him, he could see the lust inside of you. Your embarrassment only grew as he saw each thought, he knew you were struggling to hate it, he knew about that pool of heat melting like hot wax into your belly, dripping into your pussy. Your head throbbed, pressure building, mounting to a fever pitch as he found out all the disgusting awful thoughts you had had and then it was gone leaving you gasping again.

“You like this.” His voice filled your ears, and your eyes slid open and up to look into his face. He was looking at you as if he was realizing something.

“No!” Your voice came out hoarse, choking on a sob.

“Yes you do, you dirty little slut. You like choking on my cock, don’t you?” He leaned over again, looking into your eyes, his gaze seared into you, spreading the flames, melting the hot wax inside your belly. Everything dripped, everything tingled. You searched his eyes for any sign of pity, or gentleness. Your gaze was met with distinct indifference mixed with a mocking anger. You shook your head but your eyes gave you away as they dropped to his cock. “If you like it so much, get to it.” He said, pulling your head back towards his erection,your mouth opened obediently and he pressed his cock into your mouth. You tried to lick around the head of his throbbing cock. You could taste his the salty pre-cum on the tip as he forced it back into your throat, you gagged, it was too big and he was pressing himself farther and father back into your throat. His hips snapped forward, fucking into your mouth. He let out a tight groan as his merciless eyes watched spit dribble onto your chin and then down onto your shirt.

He reached up and held your head between his hands, thrusting his hips up into your throat, making you gag, making himself moan out from the pleasure of your hot wetness encircling his cock. “Good girl, that makes your pussy wet, doesn’t it?” He asked. You could only gasp out a garbled moan as he fucked into your throat. You didn’t feel like you could take anymore but you wanted to, you wanted to and you hated yourself for it. He ripped himself back from your mouth, choking and gasping you nearly fell forward.

“Please-”You sobbed, spit still clinging to your lips, tears slipping out of your eyes.

“Please what? You want more of my cock? Your cunt is throbbing, isn’t it? Pulsing with need…I can tell, its in your eyes and it’s in your mind, girl.” He said. He pushed you away and you crumpled over your own knees. You tried to make yourself breathe, your clothes felt too constricting, you were sweating and he was right, you were pulsing with need. You realized you could move your legs but you were shaking too bad to do anything.Kylo Ren shifted down so he knelt behind you,

“No, no, no, no.” You sobbed over your knees, you didn’t want to be forced to admit how badly you wanted it, how much you wanted to feel his cock against you. You had never felt like this, you had never even fucked a man before but because of him, you were desperate for it. You felt his hands, hot on your body, he grabbed your hips and out of nowhere flipped you over so you were on your back. You stared up a the blank ceiling, your vision blurred with tears.

“Should we see how wet your cunt has gotten from sucking my cock?” He asked, he reached under your skirt and ripped your underwear down. “Spread your legs, slut. I want to see whats mine.” He growled. You could feel a nervous sob in your chest, it bubbled up but he had no patience. His hand pulled back and smacked you hard across the face for the third time, it burned and more tears were forced out of your eyes. “Now!” He snarled. Your cheeks burned as you pulled your legs open for him, you felt exposed, too naked.The cool air in the room felt freezing on your burning pussy, you hated yourself for needing, for feeling, for wanting. Especially for wanting him. You closed your eyes, too embarrassed to watch as his eyes focused on your pussy, but you could still feel it, you could feel him taking you in. He ghosted his fingers over your bare pussy lips,

“You’re soaked, whore. You really want this, don’t you?” he asked. Your sex was hot, wet and your clit was throbbing. You were trying as hard as you could to deny how badly you needed it but it was becoming very apparent.

“No!” You sobbed but his fingers spread you and his forefinger found your clit. He started to circle it, gently teasing around the edges of your slightly swollen clit. Closer, closer, flicking over it and pulling back.

“You can’t lie,” He said, leaning over you to look into your face. “Your cunt doesn’t lie. Your thoughts don’t lie.” His voice was low and dangerous still. You whined as he teased you, your thighs shook and you wanted to start to beg but you tried to force it back. Kylo dipped his fingers lower, towards your entrance, the source of the wetness. His fingers stroked around your entrance and then pulled his fingers up and towards your face. “Taste yourself, slut. You’re soaked, all from choking on my cock.”He shoved his finger into your mouth, smearing your own wetness across your tongue. The tangy flavor mixed with your spit and he shoved his finger farther down your throat. You didn’t even realize it but you were grinding your hips up towards his cock, you couldn’t help it. He watched your face analytically, “You want my cock, whore?” He asked.

“I’m not a whore,” You half sobbed even as you worked your hips up to try and meet his cock.

“Oh you’re not? You didn’t soak yourself because I forced you onto your knees and shoved my cock down your throat?” He asked. He reached down between you two again, he grabbed his cock. He ran the head along your slit, soaking it, spreading your wetness across all your folds. The tip of his hard cock brushed your throbbing clit, it sent a spams through your whole body.

“Oh…Oh!” You gasped, trying to bite off the moan that was threatening to spill over. Kylo positioned his cock against your entrance and looked up at you,

“You want it inside you, don’t you?” He asked, you couldn’t answer, you were wrapped up in not giving in to these feelings. He ran his cock against your pussy again, sliding the shaft through your folds, teasing against your clit. A shiver ran through your body, you needed it, your eyes went wide as the tip of his cock nudged your clit again.

“Yes,” you breathed, finally giving in, finally just accepting what your fate was. A whore. Kylo Ren’s whore.

“Beg for it.” He said. “Beg for my cock and maybe I’ll choose to cum in your pussy instead of on your face.” He said. Immediately you turned to a puddle, you couldn’t take his cock in your throat again, you needed the release, you needed to feel it in your aching pussy.How had he done this to you? How could you have gone from the person you had thought you were before he walked into the room, to this filthy girl who was about to beg for cock when she had never had one before.

“Please! Please, give me your cock! I need it in…in my pussy.” You hated yourself for the words that spilled out of your mouth but you needed to say it. “Please, sir, please I’ll be a good girl! I’ll do anything! Please!” you sobbed as he stared into your face. He repositioned himself against your entrance and you felt him edging his way in.

“You’ve never been fucked, have you?” he asked. You hurriedly shook your head, hoping maybe he would go slightly slower. You didn’t even believe your own hope. “Beg for me to be the first to fuck your slutty cunt.” His eyes darkened and his lips curled.

“Please, give me your cock, be the first person to fuck me. Please! I need it!” You begged.

“You’re a pathetic little slut,” he said, “Begging for cock, just like a little whore.” Kylo’s hips thrust forward and his cock plunged into you. You felt like you were being split in half, his cock was huge. The walls of your cunt spasmed and contracted, pulling him in. You nearly shrieked in pain as he snapped his hips down to yours.

“Oh! Stars!” You moaned, it ached and hurt but at the same time, the stretch, the fullness and the movement, the steady slam of his hips was pulling moans from your chest. You continued to get wetter and wetter as he moved in and out.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, it sounded like he was holding in his breath for a while and suddenly released it. “Take my cock, little slut.” He snarled. “Does that feel good?” he asked. All your air was being taken up in trying to breathe and you couldn’t find the words.

“Yes!” you moaned, lifting your hips up to his. “Yes! Please! More!”Somehow as you moaned he sped up, keeping up a relentless pace. You gasped and your head pressed back into the floor, he even kept he pace up as he reached up and wrapped his hand around your throat. Fear rocketed through your body, joining the pulse of pleasure in your pussy. He squeezed your throat, cutting off your airway. You choked, your mouth opening. Your pussy throbbed around his cock. With each thrust forward the head of his cock slammed into your cervix, your walls tightened around him, clenching down on his manhood, trying to keep him inside it seemed.

“Fucking slut,” he gasped, he gritted his teeth and his face went red. His hand went tighter on your throat and you reached up to grab at his arm. There was black around your vision, stars popping up and finally he released your throat, allowing you to take a deep rattling breath. Everything throbbed in a haze of lust and fear. His cock pounded into you over and over, drawing moans from your lips as his hand closed over your throat again. Kylo’s movements became jerky, his hips rocking forward, stuttering and then pulling back.

“Take my cum, slut.” He snarled and his hips jerked upwards one more time, holding you there, down on his cock. You could feel the hot jets of his cum shoot into your pussy, spreading against your cervix. When he pulled out, you could feel the cum slip out of you, mixing with your own wetness.

He stood up, fixing his pants and looking down at you with a look of something like disgust, something like pride. Pride at his own work. Your pussy throbbed, your clit was aching, pulsingwith need and he was leaving you there, alone, your cunt clenching around nothing.

He stepped over your body which felt broken and empty and then he crouched down by your head, looking down at you. He grabbed your jaw and twisted your head around tomake you look at him. “You’re my little cumslut, the sooner you learn that, the easier this will be.” Hegave your cheek asharp pat and turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> You can find me on tumblr at cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
